Under microscope, it is easy to identify cells of specific morphological phenotypes or interacting with other cell types. But it is not trivial to pick the very cell out without submicron-precision mechanical instrument (micro pipetting or laser micro-dissection). To facilitate image based single cell isolation, we seek to develop an LCD aided selection under microscope (LASUM) technology that will allow us to pick single live cells without bulky instrumentation or tedious single cell handling skills. Also, as the capturing process is done by one single overall exposure step, the throughput of this technology will be greatly enhanced compared with single cell manipulating technologies. The proposed method can be used to select and isolate cells based on organelle translocation, chromatin morphology, phagocytosis, synapse formation, protein co-localization, and most importantly, cell-cell interactions. And we will complete this proof-of-concept study by implementing LASUM to the following areas: (a) phage enrichment on single cells or beads; (b) isolation of tumor-killing immune cell clones.